Home
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: Okay, the title really has nothing to do with this story... I just couldn't think of one! Mindless fluff ahead!
1. Chapter 1

"Have I told you yet today, how gorgeous I think you are?" I stepped through the door frame, Andrea had been at home all day, with our three beautiful babies, her hair was tied into a messy bun and her face void of makeup.

When she stood from the plush rocking chair in the nursery, I realized she was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and panties… She looked, wonderful.

"Mira, I look like a mess." She grinned lazily up at me, before sauntering over, her hips swaying provocatively, without trying. Nigel and I had once said that Andrea was so irresistible, because she didn't realize what she was doing, she never had.

"My gorgeous mess." I whispered, gathering this glorious creature in my arms. "I missed you tonight, you would have been the Belle of the ball." Her laugh, which sounded of twinkling lights, caressed my weary soul, and I realized how much I quite truly, did miss her this evening.

"Well, you look lovely in this pantsuit." My beautiful Andrea grinned softly up at me, one of her hands already massaging out the hairspray and stiffness from my hair. The other hand wanders across my back, searching for something in all of this time, she had yet to find. If I was honest, I never really wanted her to.

"How were my girls this evening?" I played with the tendrils of hair at Andrea's nape, soft and wispy, they reminded me of fairies wings.

Her pearly white teeth sunk into that plump bottom lip, pink and wet, _God I wish I was those teeth. _Then she blushed softly and pulled me closer. "Good, All three are sleeping soundly. Did I tell you that I sent Cara home?" She giggles up at me, "I did it all by myself."

I sigh deeply, "You know how I feel about that, Andrea Joy." She grins sheepishly up at me, "Yah, Miranda- I do know that, but I wanted to show you that I can watch the girls, I don't need help… Like you."

I closed my eyes and counted to 10, in French, a little trick my darling Andrea had taught me, it helped calm me down, to think through what I wanted to say. "I only had two girls, you my love, have three. And they are each very needy in their own ways, what if something had happened?"'

Andrea rolled her eyes at me, "Nothing happened, all three Mini-Mes are tucked soundly into their beds. They were all bathed, brown curls are brushed, and so are teeth, pj's were put onto each child. They're fine." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my nose before pulling out of our close embrace, "Come see, hmm?" Her warm hand traveled down my arm to grasp my hand. "Cora is so easy to put to sleep, I think she sleeps 19 hours a day." I smirk softly, as she pulls me over to Cora's crib, her dark chocolate curls are splayed across the blue sheets beneath her.

"Now, Charlie and Callie are a whole nother story." She smiles down at the angel in the middle crib, Callista, Andrea- my darling and her love of nick names, has dubbed her Callie, which I loath to admit, but I don't hate it. "Andrea, you know I hate it when you call our daughter Charlie." I shudder at the thought.

Andrea's laugh is melodious and it sooths my weary soul. "Baby, Charlie loves it, and Charlotte is just so long! Plus, she is the cutest little baby!"

I snorted softly, pulling Andrea's strong back flush against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her soft middle and placed soft kisses on her neck. "She looks just like you, they all do. Those big brown eyes, and dark chocolate curls, I will never be able to say no to any of them… Or you."

My young wife turned in her arms, and wrapped her long limbs around my neck. "Mira, you are so beautiful, what have I ever done to deserve you?" She reaches a hand up to caress my cheek "I sometimes think that in another life, I must have been a saint, because they put me with you, I had to have been the best person on the planet." She blinks sleepily up at me and I realize it is nearing midnight.

"Let's go to sleep my angel, and when our little ones wake us, we will be ready,hmm?" Andrea nods and lets me pull her from the nursery and into our bedroom. "And I think, that you are capable, I've always known you to be a good mother. You are to our older girls as well. Caroline and Cassidy… They love you, sometimes more than they love me, I believe." Her creamy white skin started to turn pink and I reveled in the fact that I could do these things to this woman.

"No, Mira… Caro and Cass just know that crystal blue eyes are my weakness." She giggled and kissed my nose, in retaliation I pulled her ontop of me on the bed. I loved having her weight securely on my lap. _She was here, I still have her, she still loves me. _"Hmm, is that so?" She nods enthusiastically before planting soft, wet kisses across my face, no doubt smearing my make up… As if I care.

"Miranda, the girls turn 2 in three weeks, I don't know what to do!" She whimpers suddenly, like the world was ripped from beneath her, which if I remember correctly, is exactly how it feels when your children age. I held her close, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. I have no real idea what I said, but it seemed to help, because soon those pools of chocolate were staring up at me, flooded with unshed tears, "You're right, you're always right. I am just sad. Cass and Caro are so old, they're almost 15." I respond with a whimper of my own. I like to pretend that my girls were still at the age of their sisters… Sadly, Andrea was correct. My darlings were growing up, at an alarming rate.

"Oh Mira." She pouts, "I'm sorry… I know this is hard for you too!" It was, all five of those girls, they kept me sane, grounded, and of course Andrea. "Shh shh." I soothe her, and I once again see her calm at the sound of my voice.

"Come now, our girls are healthy, happy, and all so full of life. Because we are raising gorgeous, lovely women. They are exactly where they are supposed to be."

She nods but continues to hold me tightly. "They'll leave me, then you will too." Andrea whimpers in my ear, before burying her face in my hair and inhaling deeply.

I bite my lip, my wife was extremely tired, and when she was tired, she became extremely insecure. "No..." I brush back her hair, "No, no, no. Those girls love you, they love you so much. And I." I move her chin so she is looking into my eyes. "You are my world, Andrea. I am in love with you, madly." I smile softly at her, playing with the ends of her hair, "My favorite moments are when I wake up with you in my arms. Or when I come home and you're making dinner in that oversized button down, you love so much and those white panties." I shudder involuntarily at the thought. "I love your laugh, your smile, and the way your nose crinkles up when you first step into the sun. Your eyes remind me of chocolate chips, and magic."

She giggles and licks my finger which had migrated up to her lips.

"I love that you're playful. I love that you're always pushing me out of my comfort zone. I love the fact that you are so protective of our children, and I love you, Andrea. I love you, madly."

Her eyes are full of tears again and in one quick movement she pushes me down on the bed, her dark hair covering our faces, we are hidden. "You are an angel, Miranda Priestly." She whispers so reverently, that I am inclined to believe her. "You have saved me, so many times. And I am so sorry I have ever doubted you."

Before I have a chance to respond, her lips are on mine, a crushing, bruising kiss, pushing my head deeper into the mattress. I push my hands into her hair and scratch at her scalp, one of her many weaknesses. She mewls into our kiss, I use this to push my tongue into her warm mouth, the cavern, soft and wet is welcoming, but her hands on my body remind me that I'm still wearing a cocktail dress, I sigh against her lips and I slowly, calm down our kisses.

She whines at the slowing and sits up, still against my pelvis. "Andrea," I breathe deeply, "I'm still in my dress." She blushes, feeling childish no doubt, thinking that is how I feel. I sit up and wrap my arms around her lower back before kissing her forehead. "None of that, Love. I just need to get changed." She nods and kisses me softly, with more love that I have ever deserved, and crawls to her side of the bed, flopping down ungracefully. I snort and climb off the bed and move to my expansive closet. I kick off my shoes, knowing I should be more careful, but not really caring. Then I find the side zipper on my azure dress and let it fall from my body. I sigh deeply, now wearing only my earrings, panties and thigh highs, I feel slightly more at ease. The rest quickly follow the dress and shoes, I grab Andrea's favorite 'Harvard' shirt. _Silly girl, she's never even been to the Harvard campus... _

I have always gone commando in bed, it airs yourself out, helps with not getting infections. But Andrea always thought it was for her benefit... Maybe that too. I walk out into our room to see my wife sleeping peacefully, I can't say that I'm surprised, my love was exhausted. "Next time listen to me..." I say to her sleeping form, though I know she never will. I sigh and crawl into bed, pulling my darling into my arms. She turns, bury her face in my neck. "Love you" she mumbles in her sleep and I feel my heart melt. "I love you too, my silly girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cora, Charlotte, Calista:2**

**Cassidy, Caroline, : 15**

**Andrea: 26**

**Miranda: 43**

**A/N: OKAY! I'm so so sorry! But I realized that people thought Miranda was pregnant because of how I worded it, but she's not! It's Andrea!**

"Happy birthday!" Nigel yelled into the house, throwing open the door with a laugh, "Where are my birthday girls?" Just then three little girls came tottering down the hall, each with long brown curls and the biggest doe eyes you've ever seen. "Ni Ni!" They chorused three matching megawatt smiles adorning their faces. "Hello my darlings!" He cooed, gathering all three of them into his arms.

"Nigel." Miranda smiled softly, rounding the corner, a soft look in her eye as she looked down at her daughters, "I'm so glad you made it." She chuckled as Charlotte, the instigator, started to try to lick Nigel, his biggest fear, he quickly let them all go, and stood to his full height, "She's just like you, I see." Miranda snorted, "Babies, go find Caroline, she has the puppies!" The girls clapped excitedly and raced off.

"I see that Caroline and Cassidy also roped you into getting the girls a dog?" He rubs his head, making sure there is no 'Mini Andrea' saliva on his head, before pulling the older woman into a side hug and kissing her cheek.

"No. no my old friend, not a puppy, a puppy… Each, We are the new owners of three tiny yapping dogs, I'm not even sure what kind. Andrea's doing, I'm sure, since I'm allergic to cats, she's going to get the smallest dogs, if you can call them that, into my home." She huffed, and pulled Nigel into the kitchen, "Emily and John, and their children are out back, as is Serena and her husband, what's his name… I thought Douglas was coming with you?" She asked, obvious worry in her voice.

"Yes, my Doug, he had a meeting, I swear, he'll be here in about half an hour." Nigel had that 'faraway' look in his eyes, the same one Miranda had, anytime she talked about her love.

"Good, good, Andrea's sister is here as well, and her children, plus their mother and father, and the twins, clearly…" She trailed off, pushing her signature coif out of her eyes, "Andrea… is hiding." She huffed, "No one but you and the twins know yet, she's very nervous, it took almost a year the last time, so it wasn't supposed to work this quickly, I don't think she wanted it to work this quickly." She sighed again.

"MAMA!" Callista yelled, running through the house, she was wearing a frilly purple tutu with an equally purple t-shirt, all made by Donatella of course, and her bangs were swept up to the side with a shiny purple heart clip. Tiny silver sparkly shoes tapped on the floor as she ran over to Miranda, her eyes were filled with tears. "Mama, mama, mama!" She whimpered, "Charlie hit me! She said purple was a baby color!"

Callista was truly Andrea, she was amazingly well spoken for a new two year old, it was incredible really, she was already starting to read, but along with that came her insanely sensitive side, once, she dropped a tiny sand crab in the water, while they were at their beach house and spent an hour sobbing in Miranda's arms.

Charlotte on the other hand, was Miranda, tenfold, dressed head to toe, in a matching outfit, in blue, but she was easily annoyed. She knew already, with her silent matter, knew how to cut someone down, she was loving and sweet, of course, but she wasn't as open with it as her two sisters.

"Mama!" She heard another voice call as Cora skipped in, a fine mix of the two women, dressed all in pink. "Mama, Charlie's bein' mean" She struggled out. Cora had a bit of a stutter when she got excited, which then would make her angry, but she was a snuggler, a kisser, and the peacemaker, that is how she was Andrea. But she was also quiet, an artist, amazing eye for color and design, and that is how she was Miranda.

"Yes, yes, my angel I know. Go find your sissies, take my dear heart with you." She kissed Callie's cheek and smoothed down her hair, "Uncle Nigel will go with you, alright, my angel?" She nods and grabs Callie's hand, and yanks her down the hall and out the back door to the party.

Miranda stood again, sighing deeply, "My goodness, Nigel, these babies need their mommy, and I need my wife, can you go check on everyone?" Nigel nodded and with a kiss to her forehead, he slipped out the back door.

"Andrea?" Miranda knocked on the door, a worried expression on her face, as she tried to open the door and it was locked. "My darling…." She sighed again, the editor seemed to be doing quite a bit of that today, "OPen the door." The sound of a slight sob alarmed the older woman further as she heard the locking mechanism on the door turn. Pushing the door open Miranda smiled as she saw her wife.

Andrea was sitting on the lounge at the foot of their California king sized bed. There were pictures spread across her lap and the lounge. "Andrea…" The editor sighed, walking closer, looking down at her wife, "You look so beautiful…" She cooed as the young woman looked up with tears in her eyes, chewing on her bottom lip, "My darling, will you tell me what's the issue?" She dropped down to her knees, she was glad she chose to wear a pair of light grey slacks and a silk navy button down, easier to kneel and bend than a dress.

"M-my babies!" She wailed, she hadn't meant to get into all of this today, but while she was reaching for the presents that were on the top shelf, she knocked over a hat box filled with pictures of the triplets, the twins had many of their own boxes throughout many closets of the home.

Mascara was running down her pale cheeks, her big brown eyes turned to muddy puddles. "They're too big! They're going to leave me! They won't understand when we tell them!" And as Miranda carefully pulled her younger, more fragile wife onto the floor in her arms. "Sweet, sweet love." Miranda cooed as she kissed across the girl's face. "They love you, I love you… The twins love you, everyone here, at Runway, and at the New York Times.. Hunny, they all completely adore you." Andrea nods softly, kissing Miranda's neck and face. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I love you Mira, thank you so so much for loving me."

The white haired woman chuckled, "As if I had a choice, my darling, you completely ensnared me from the moment I saw those big brown eyes, and that gorgeous smile. When I ran my fingers through your thick hair and felt you hug me, breast-to-breast, you completely captured me, my love." She cooed, "Now, let's fix your makeup, and go down to our loving family, hmm?" She caressed Andrea's cheek, cupping her chin and bringing those doe eyes to look into hers. "Yes Miranda." Andy dissolved into giggles.

"Cassie!" Callista giggled as her older sister spun her around, there was pretty princess music playing. The triplets birthday party looked like a scene from a movie, pink, blue, and purple tulle was draped over everything, the trees and the gazebo. There was a four tiered raspberry cake with vanilla frosting, pink roses, and violets, and bunches of blue bells all over it. There were cupcakes and bowls of candy. Juice boxes, soda, bottled water, and a bartender for the adults. Two bounce houses and a brand new two story child-sized play house, with running water, and electricity. It was beautiful.

"Hi everybody." Andy giggled softly,as she walked onto the deck, her parents were talking with Caroline, probably about her desire to go into theater, Miranda had once tried to talk her out of it, it was an unpredictable career, and while both Miranda and Andrea made amazing money, she didn't want any of her daughters to be totally dependent. But this last fall, they had gone to Dalton's musical, Caroline was Belle in Beauty and the Beast. Miranda never said anything again.

Cassidy was braiding Lula's hair, Emily's oldest, while Doug were being pulled across the backyard by Jess and Riley, Emily and Serena's boys, respectively. Serena, her husband Brad and Andrea's sister, Jillian with her infant son, and Nigel were all standing on the side of the deck, sipping their drinks and laughing at some joke. The girls were lying on their backs, in the middle of the yard, their heads together, and their bodies splayed out like a starburst, there was a mountain of presents next to them, and the two women could tell they were dying to rip them open.

Everyone looked over, gasping as they saw the way Miranda was protectively standing behind Andrea, holding her stomach, and the way her sunshine yellow sundress was pulled taut across the young woman's middle, there was no way to hide it.

"I'm pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Miranda, my darling…." Andy giggled, running her hands across her slightly curved belly softly, "Your child is impatiently waiting for that chocolate milk you're getting me." It was about a week after the party and the women were getting ready for Andrea's 16 week appointment, today she would find out the sex of the baby, Miranda said she didn't care either way, but Andy was hoping for another little girl. Now to be fair, she knew she would love the baby in her tummy either way, but the idea of having a house full of princesses… It made her happy. She was hoping for some bright blue eyes on this little angel also, the triplets looked so much like her, sometimes Miranda pouted.

"Here my love." The editor chuckled as she handed her wife a small glass of chocolate milk, at the glare she received she smirked. "Andrea, last time I gave you a large glass of chocolate milk, you split it all over my brand new white Egyptian cotton sheets." Andy huffed, and yanked it away from her wife. "You're a brat." She glowered before chugging the entire glass. "Yummy!"

Miranda scoffed, "There's no way you even tasted that." She rolled her eyes, "Now, you need to put on some pants and a sweater before we can leave, my sweet." Miranda cooed, crawling onto the bed and pushing up Andy's tank top, kissing her tummy. It was May, and plenty warm, currently the brunette was wearing a pair of painted on jean shorts and a tank top, she had a light cardigan ready when they were to leave, but her older wife was very protective, and was constantly afraid of her young lover being cold, or the baby being cold.

"Baby, it's 84 degrees outside." Andy closed her eyes and sighed softly, "It will be too hot with a sweater, and too hot isn't good for me or the baby either." A different kind of sigh left her lips as Miranda placed a few open mouth kisses up closer to her breasts. "Capris?" She whispered onto Andrea's flushed skin and the brunette nodded, "F-fine" She grumbled but pulled her wife up for a kiss. "I love you Miranda."

Dr. Juliette Brown was a strong woman, beautiful too, with long red hair and pale skin, bright green eyes and a slim build. "Good morning Mrs. Priestly…" Juliette smiled, and kissed Andy's cheeks, "Miranda?" She nodded to the older woman. Miranda glared at the woman, Dr. Brown was a highly acclaimed doctor, really and truly the best, but she seemed to pay too much attention to her wife. She was approximately 38, and had a great smile, though no one could hold a candle to Andy's megawatt grin.

"So Andy, are you ready to find out what you're having?" Juliette chuckled, the excitement was radiating off the beautiful brunette.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" She giggled and sat back onto the operating table. "Come here, baby." She cooed and held out a hand for her wife. Miranda's heart melted at the bright smile, and huge doe eyes. The editor walked forward and grasped her hand bringing the young woman's knuckles to her lips, "Of course dear heart, I'm right here, always." Dr. Brown smiled at the two, they were so in love, it hurt her slightly, as the brunette was gorgeous, and Juliette would be so happy to caress and love this young girl throughout her life.

"Alright, here we go."

"Emily!" A hushed whisper was in her ear, "My darling wife wants pomegranates, and if you know anything about that fruit, they're not in season. Now I know you're no longer my assistant, but you're the one who got her the pineapple last January, so I need you to get some damned pomegranates to this house, now!" She growled out the last word and slammed the phone onto the receiver.

Half an hour later Miranda climbed the stairs, holding a bowl of pomegranate seeds, "Andrea?" She asked, noticing the empty bed, "My love?" She heard nonsensical humming coming from their bathroom and groaned at the sight. The lights were dimmed low, and their huge Jacuzzi tub had been filled to the brim with bubbles, it smelt like her wife, vanilla, lavender and a slight coconut scent. "Well well well…" Miranda smirked leaning against the door jam, "What do we have here?" She could barely make out the girl's mocha hair from behind the piles of bubbles.

"Well, while you were being my sweet dragon lady, and yes I know you make Emily run out for me." Andy sent a small glare to her wife, Miranda had the grace to look slightly embarrassed but the brunette just kept going, "My back started to hurt, so I got all cuddly warm in this bubble bath, and now I want you to sit behind me and rub this massive stomach I've got going for me." Andrea giggled and gave a bright smile up at her wife.

The editor nodded, quickly stripping and motioning for the girl to move forward, before stepping in and settling back against the tub. "Come here, my love." Wrapping her arms around the 5 month pregnant beauty. "So, Andrea…" She whispered, kissing her wife's long neck softly, "When are we going to tell everyone what we're having?" Andy giggled again as her love licked and kissed across her warm soft skin, the touches meant to soothe more than arouse.

"When I come to grips with it, I suppose, I was… I can't believe we ever decided to have another, yet alone the fact we're having another, are we crazy? Six?" She laughed and relaxed more firmly against her.

"Crazy, yes, but we will love this little one just as much… So much, they will be a part of you, hopefully with big brown eyes and that sweet smile, just like the triplets." Miranda turned her wife's head to the side and placed a reassuring kiss to her plump lips.

"Mira… Will you, I mean, we haven't really… Done it, in a couple of days… And your perfect breasts are against my back, and your hands are on my skin, and I've frigged myself the past four days in the shower, but I'd rather have you do it" The brunette blushed adorably and Miranda shook her head.

"I cannot believe you've fingered yourself basically everyday for the last week, and I haven't been watching…" She growled, plunging her hand down in between the young girl's legs, groaning at the overwhelming wetness pooled there.

"Jesus!"

Hours later the couple lay curled around one another. "Andrea Joy, how you have made me so happy, brought so much love into my life, my heart." She kissed across her shoulders, the only way her wife had been able to sleep lately was on her side as the 'little spoon'.

"Mommy?" A voice whimpered from the door, as Cassidy stepped inside of the room, "Mommy? My tummy hurts." Cassidy crawled up onto Andrea's side, curling up against her pregnant stepmother.

"Cassie, what's wrong baby? Andy pulled her as close as possible with her protruding stomach. Miranda was fast asleep, ever since Andy had come into her life, the older woman had been an incredibly hard sleeper.

"My-my tummy hurts and I can't sleep." She cried quietly, curling up against her mommy, "I'm sorry I-I know you're sleepy 'cause of the baby" She whimpered again with a small sob.

"Shh, my love come closer, Mommy will rub your tummy, hmm?" She asked and carefully pushed up her sleep shirt and rubbed her stomach in small circles, occasionally pushing a bit harder to see exactly where it hurt. "Cassie, are you having your period?" Andy asked, feeling her head, when she realized it wasn't warm, she wondered if the girl was having the horrible cramps that Caroline usually had.

"N-No mommy, I just feel yucky." She cried, hiding her face in the warmth that was her mother. The girls both became needy and childish when they were sick, it was a sweet and sometimes welcome change to their very strong and independent streak.

"Already my love, just close your eyes, mommy will make you feel better." She kissed the girl's temple and started to hum softly, "Sleep angel."

"Mira?" Andy tried to get up from the couch she had apparently passed out on, after their family outing to the children's museum. The twins had been there for a school project, so the adults had decided to bring the young girls along with them.

"Yes my love?" Miranda stepped across the threshold, wearing her 'lazy day' clothes, a pair of tight designer black jeans and a flowing white blouse, and a pair of 4,000 dollar sandals on her feet, toes painted bright red. She had Callista on her hip as the young girl whimpered softly.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked worriedly, pushing herself up, painfully and moved to her wife and youngest child. "Mommy!" She cried and clambered onto Andy, sobbing into her neck.

The white haired woman rolled her eyes, "I told Callista it was time for a nap, and she had a melt down, telling me she refused to go to sleep without her mommy's kisses. I told her you were very tired, and the baby in your tummy made you need to rest." Miranda got wanting the young woman's kisses, but Callista was sometimes too attached to her mother, always needing her, and Miranda also knew that her wife needed to relax, which was why she had been trying to keep young Callie away from her wife.

"Shh, I know baby, nappy naps are hard, hmm?" Andy cooed into her daughter's ear, smoothing down her crazy curls, "Go with mama, and lay down in your pretty princess bed, okay? Mommy's going to take a nappy nap too." She whispered, handing her daughter back to her mama. "Okay Momm-" A loud yawn took the place of the rest of her sentence.

"Andrea, clearly, you are much too soft on Callista, I believe that she is much too soft, how will she handle going to preschool full time next fall? We did agree on age three for that, or have you forgotten?" Miranda rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch next to the young beauty.

"I didn't forget!" Andy huffed, rubbing her hands across her stomach, "I just… Mira, you do the same thing to all of those babies, all five of them!" She snorted, "Callie and I… We're just, the same, I guess? I know how she feels, she's sensitive and she needs me, why is that so bad?"

The editor pulled her young wife into her side and started playing with her hair, using the other hand to push up her skin tight silk shirt, and push down the belly band of her maternity skirt, rubbing her belly softly. "It's not, it's not bad my love, we both know that, I had a lot of the same struggles with Cassidy, you know that. You need to let our babies grow up, hmm, no matter how hard?" She kissed the soft skin of her forehead.

"I love you Mira, thank you."


End file.
